mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:The MySims Wiki Character Battles
Welcome to the page of MySims Wiki's first annual Character Battles!!! CURRENTLY TAKING NOMINATIONS Character Battles Start: December 5, 2009 Hey there, welcome to the Character Battles page! Currently, we are taking nominations for Sims to enter into the Character Battles that will occur at the end of this year. The 25 Sims that have been most nominated by the MySims Wiki community at the beginning of December will be the competitors of this year's Character Battles. What are the Character Battles? It's simple, really — 25 of the most popular Sims, nominated by the community of MySims Wiki, will battle all out in a popularity contest, using the MySims Wiki Poll on the main page of MySims Wiki! Each week of the Character Battles, 4 of the 25 different Sims that were most nominated by the community will battle out in fury as their fans vote and cheer on for them! The winners of each of the polls will then fight out with the other winners. The last Sim standing will take the title as the big winner of the MySims Wiki 2009 Character Battles! Nominate your favorite character now! All users may nominate, even anonymous users without accounts, so feel free to put in YOUR nomination even if you're an IP user. Nominations end this year on December 5, 2009, and then the battle begins! Nominating Rules Each nominator can nominate up to five Sims. Please do not put more than five and because of this, remember to put ONLY your most favorites. If you put more than five, the admins will know by looking in the history of this page and remove several of your nominations, so please just put only 5 or less! Also, please do NOT tamper with the nominations that are currently on the list (unless they are your own nominations), those will be spotted as well. Repeated attempts at "cheating" in the nominations can result in a ban by the admins. Add to this list by just skipping a line after the latest nomination and the name of the Sim you're nominating next to it. For example, if the list was like this before: # Sandra # Sasha # Elmira # King Roland And if you wanted to add Leaf, you skip a line, then add Leaf's name. The number order for your nomination should come out automatically for you, so you don't need to add the number. It should come out like this: # Sandra # Sasha # Elmira # King Roland # Leaf Just stash in the names of your favorite Sims, and don't mind that your favorite Sim's name has already been added once. At the end of the nominations, the admins will tally up the number of times a Sim's name has appeared on the nominees list. ★ ~ Current Nominations ~ ★ # Rhonda # Sandra # Travis # Chaz McFreely # Summer # Goth Boy # Violet # Leaf # Marlon # Ray # Iggy # Ian Arneson # Goth Boy # Leaf # Natalia Roshmanov # Travis # Summer # DJ Candy # Dolly Dearheart # Raven Wright # Buddy # Zombie Carl # Petal # Hopper # Tad "Flipper" McCadfrey # Lyndsay # T.O.B.O.R. # Vic Vector # Buddy # Mel the Mummy # Samurai Bob # Makoto # Violet # Maria # Summer # Travis # Jimmy Watanabe # Violet # Goth Boy # Leaf # Morcubus # Dr. F # Ray # Goth Boy # Buddy # Chef Gino # King Roland # DJ Candy # Princess Butter # Buddy # Leaf # Violet # DJ Candy # Penelope # Chaz McFeely # Ray # DJ Candy # Master Aran # Leaf # Leaf # Buddy # Chaz McFreely # T.O.B.O.R # Vic Vector # Star # Olivia # Leaf # Poppy # MC Emi # Edwin # Sasha # Elmira # Brandi # Goth Boy # Rosalyn # Yvette # Dr. F #DJ Candy # Violet # Sir Vincent #Lyndsay #Leaf #Lyndsay #DJ Candy #Travis #Summer #Violet #Summer #DJ Candy #Lyndsay #Travis #Roxie Road #Sasha #Violet #Ginny #Violet #Cassandra #Lyndsay #Buddy #Lyndsay #Violet #Dr. F #Chaz McFreely #Leaf #T.O.B.O.R #Luis #Travis #Ginny #Ellen Category:Etc.